Be Mine
by Sun-T
Summary: Side Story from 'TOGETHER'. For FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #2. Enjoy XDD


BE MINE

Disclaimer : JK. Rowling

Pair : BZTN / DRARRY

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : SLASH, OOC, Modifiate Canon.

Side Story from 'TOGETHER'.

#

Fic ini aku buat khusus untuk FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY yang ke 2, HIDUP FUJOSHI XD.

.

#

.

Theo tampak gelisah saat duduk berdua dengan Draco di ruang rekreasi Slytherin malam ini. Matanya berulang kali melihat ke arah pintu masuk asrama. Setiap kali pintu terbuka dia langsung merubah sikapnya menjadi lebih formal dan err... manis. Tapi entah siapa yang ditunggunya, saat para siswa bergantian masuk ada sebersit rasa lega dan kecewa di matanya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Draco kesal karena konsentrasinya pada bukunya jadi terganggu dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Theo menggeleng, "Aku kenapa?" tanyanya bingung, "Aku tak apa-apa," jawabnya sendiri sambil sesekali matanya melihat ke arah pintu.

Draco berdecak kesal, "Kalau begitu diamlah, jangan terus bergerak seperti itu, kau membuatku kehilangan selera membaca," kata Draco ketus.

Theo tak menjawab, tapi dia sedikit mengurangi 'aktifitas anehnya' karena tak mau membuat pangeran Slytherin itu mengomelinya lagi. Tapi tetap saja tingkahnya yang aneh itu mengganggu Draco yang akhirnya benar-benar kehilangan minat membacanya. "Kau menunggu Blaise?" tanya Draco asal karena sahabatnya yang satu lagi belum kelihatan disitu, dan selama ini yang dia tahu Theo selalu bersama pemuda berkulit gelap itu. dan saat itu Draco bersumpah kalau wajah putih Theo langsung berubah merah.

"Ap-apa maksudmu? Aku tak menunggu dia. Kenapa aku harus menunggu dia? Aneh sekali kau ini," jawabnya cepat yang otomatis membuat Draco semakin heran. "Aku mau ke kamar dulu," pamit Theo sambil melangkah cepat menuju kamar mereka.

Draco hanya bisa memandangi sahabatnya itu sambil setengah melongo, untung ruang rekreasi itu sedang kosong, kalau tidak maka akan banyak murid yang tertawa melihat ekspresi yang sungguh tidak Malfoy-ish itu.

Pintu asrama terbuka dan tampaklah Blaise yang baru muncul dari sana, "Hei," sapa Blaise pada Draco yang terus menatapnya.

Draco membiarkan pemuda itu duduk di depannya dulu baru bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Theo?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi, "Dari tadi sikapnya aneh sekali."

Blaise terkekeh, "Aku menembaknya siang tadi," jawabnya santai.

Draco terkejut, dia menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawanya yang nyaris meledak. "Kau gerak cepat juga," katanya setelah dia berhasil mengontrol tawanya.

Blaise menyeringai, "Jangan kau kira cuma kau dan Harry saja yang bisa begitu," jawabnya kalem.

Sudah seminggu ini Draco dan Harry menjalin hubungan khusus, dan seluruh isi sekolah sudah mengetahui hal itu. hubungan mereka tampak begitu mesra dan hangat, mengingat tak ada yang akan menghalangi mereka. Kedua orang tua Harry sudah tak ada sejak dia berumur satu tahun, kedua orang tua Draco pun meninggal ditangan Voldemort. Dan jujur, Blaise iri melihat kedekatan mereka.

Sudah sejak lama dia menyukai Theo, tapi dia berusaha menahan diri agar pemuda itu tak terkejut dan menjauhinya. Selama ini dia terus berusaha mendekati pemuda berkulit putih itu, mencoba mencuri sedikit perhatian darinya. Dan siang tadi dia tak dapat lagi menahan perasaannya, dia mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatinya pada Theo, dan dia menikmati melihat wajah Theo yang berubah merah saat itu juga, yang membuatnya semakin mencintai pemuda itu.

"Lalu apa jawabannya?" tanya Draco setengah geli.

Blaise mengangkat bahunya, "Dia tak bisa menjawab karena saat itu wajahnya telah berubah begitu merah dan sepertinya dia kehilangan kata-katanya, jadi aku tak mau memaksanya dulu," jawab Blaise.

Sekali lagi Draco harus berusaha menahan tawanya, dia sudah tahu kalau Blaise punya perhatian khusus pada Theo. Tapi dia juga tak menyangka kalau sahabatnya yang terkenal dingin dan tak peduli itu bisa pasrah menerima nasib perasaannya yang belum dijawab oleh Theo, pemuda lugu yang nyaris sama sifatnya seperti Harry.

.

#

.

Sekarang Draco seperti mendapatkan hiburan tersendiri melihat Theo yang selalu salah tingkah jika berada di dekat Blaise, ada saja tingkahnya yang berubah menjadi aneh dan tak masuk akal.

Mereka melangkah menyusuri koridor setelah makan malam, ditengah jalan mereka berpapasan dengan Harry yang berjalan sendirian. "Hei," sapa Draco dan memberi kecupan sekilas di bibir kekasihnya.

Theo merasa wajahnya memanas, sebelum Blaise menembaknya kemarin mungkin pemandangan seperti itu sudah biasa dilihatnya mengingat Draco dan Harry selalu menebar kemesraan didepan mereka, tapi sejak kejadian itu pikirannya terus dipenuhi oleh Blaise. Bukannya dia tak suka, hanya saja dia sedikit tak percaya kalau Blaise mencintainya. Mereka telah lama bersahabat, tak munafik kalau sebenarnya Theo pun merasa nyaman berada di dekat pemuda berkulit gelap itu, hanya saja mungkin ini terlalu cepat, dia masih ragu dan tak percaya.

Draco menggenggam tangan Harry dan mengajaknya meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang mendadak terdiam itu, "Sampai nanti di asrama," pamit Draco pada kedua sahabatnya.

Blaise manatap Theo yang tertunduk, dia tersenyum, "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya pelan. Blaise terkekeh melihat Theo yang masih menunduk dan tak menjawab. Dengan lembut diraihnya tangan putih Theo dan menariknya menuju halaman belakang.

Dada Theo bergetar halus, genggaman tangan Blaise mengalirkan satu kehangatan yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam hatinya. Dia hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah Blaise yang berjalan di sampingnya.

.

.

"Apa aku membuatmu menjadi tak nyaman?" tanya Blaise pada Theo yang masih terdiam walau mereka telah duduk berdua di halaman belakang kastil.

Theo menggeleng, "Tidak, maafkan aku, aku tak tahu harus bicara apa," jawab Theo pelan.

Blaise menatap Theo yang tak juga mengangkat wajahnya, ada perasaan tak enak menyelinap di hatinya karena telah membuat Theo berubah seperti ini. Sejak kemarin Blaise nyaris tak mendengar tawa ceria yang biasa terdengar dari bibir merah Theo.

"Bicaralah sesuatu," pinta Blaise.

Theo tetap terdiam, dia benar-benar tak tahu harus bicara apa. Dadanya kini selalu bergemuruh saat dekat dengan Blaise, dan dia merasa konyol dengan selalu ingin bersikap manis di depan pemuda itu. Kata-katanya pun seakan menguap entah kemana.

Blaise mendesah, "Ya sudahlah, sebaiknya kita kembali ke dalam saja, angin malam ini terasa tak enak," kata Blaise sambil berdiri dan melangkah mendahului Theo.

Saat itu hati Theo terasa perih, entah kenapa dia tak suka Blaise meninggalkannya begitu saja, dia ingin Blaise menggandeng tangannya lagi seperti tadi, tapi dia tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya.

.

#

.

Sejak saat itu Theo semakin menjadi lebih diam dari biasanya, bukan tanpa sebab dia menjadi seperti itu. Sejak saat terakhir mereka berdua di halaman belakang malam itu entah kenapa Blaise terkesan mulai menjauhinya. Tidak terlalu kelihatan juga, tapi Theo bisa merasa kalau pemuda itu menghindarinya secara halus.

Seperti hal nya pagi ini, Blaise lebih banyak diam dan tak bicara dengannya walau terkadang pemuda itu masih melemparkan senyum kecil padanya. Matanya pun sering menolak tatapan mata Theo yang memandangnya dengan heran.

Situasi ini ikut membuat Draco merasa tak nyaman, dengan malas dia meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu dan menghampiri Harry di meja Gryffindor.

Theo memperhatikan Draco dan Harry yang berjalan berdua keluar aula, seperti terpikir sesuatu pemuda itu berdiri dari kursinya, "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Blaise.

"Sebentar," jawab Theo sambil berlalu meninggalkan Blaise.

.

"Draco," panggil Theo yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Draco dan Harry menghentikan langkah mereka dan menoleh, "What?" tanya Draco.

"Boleh ku pinjam Harry sebentar?" tanyanya.

Draco memandang sahabatnya itu dengan heran, begitu juga dengan Harry, "Kau pikir dia barang bisa kau pinjam-pinjam?" tanya Draco ketus.

Theo memasang wajah memelas, "Come on, Draco, hanya sebentar. Kau kan bisa setiap hari dengannya," paksa Theo.

Draco berdecak kesal, "Kau ini menyebalkan sekali, mengganggu waktu senangku saja," gerutu Draco.

"Apa maksudmu dengan waktu 'senang' mu itu, Mr Malfoy?" tanya Harry kesal.

Draco menyeringai pada Harry, "Karena kau selalu bisa membuatku 'senang', love," goda Draco yang membuat wajah Harry menjadi merah.

Melihat kemesraan dua orang di depannya ini membuat wajah Theo memanas, bahkan dadanya pun ikut panas karena dia sangat iri melihat sesuatu yang sangat ingin dia dapatkan dari seseorang. Dia iri pada Harry saat Draco memandangnya dengan begitu hangat, dia semakin iri pada Harry saat Draco mencium bibirnya dengan begitu lembut seperti saat ini.

"Baik, cukup, kalian jangan menebar bunga dimana-mana," sela Theo sambil menarik lengan Harry yang masih berada dalam pelukan Draco dan membawanya menjauh dari sana.

Draco hanya menyeringai saja melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu, "Ada baiknya juga kalau mereka bicara berdua," gumamnya.

"Sama-sama manisnya ya, Draco?" sambung Blaise yang ternyata sejak tadi telah bersembunyi tak jauh dari mereka.

Draco yang sejak tadi juga sudah mengetahui keberadaan Blaise hanya terkekeh pelan dan meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Blaise.

.

.

"Kau sudah tahu?" seru Theo tak percaya saat Harry mengatakan kalau dia sudah mendengar semua tentang Theo dan Blaise.

Harry mengangguk, "Draco menceritakannya padaku beberapa hari yang lalu, Blaise sudah mengatakannya pada Draco."

"Dasar biang gosip," gerutu Theo.

Harry terkekeh, "lalu apa yang membuatmu bingung?" tanya Harry.

Theo menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Rasanya kita seperti anak perempuan saja ya? Sebenarnya aku agak malu juga harus menceritakan ini padamu."

Harry tersenyum, "Jangan bicara seperti itu. bukan anak perempuan saja yang berhak memiliki cinta," jawabnya kalem, "Hanya saja hubungan antara aku dan Draco memang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Kami tak peduli karena kami hanya ingin jujur pada perasaan kami sendiri."

Theo terdiam sebentar, "Aku hanya terkejut, selama ini kami akrab sebagai sahabat dan sekarang tiba-tiba dia meminta yang lebih dariku," desahnya.

"Apakah Blaise memaksamu?" tanya Harry lagi.

Theo menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya aku saja yang bingung sendiri."

Harry memandang sahabat Slytherin-nya itu, "Kalaupun kau meminta jawaban dari seribu orang itu tak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu, karena jawabannya ada dalam hatimu sendiri."

Theo menarik nafasnya yang terasa berat, "Menurutmu ini tak salah kan, Harry?"

Harry tertawa pelan, "Kalaupun ada yang memandang salah setidaknya itu bukan hatimu, jangan memaksakan menjadi benar untuk orang lain, karena kebahagiaanmu hanya kau sendiri yang menentukan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu?" tanya Theo lagi.

"... Mungkin ini terdengar klise, tapi aku hanya ingin melepaskan semua yang menjadi beban dalam hidupku, Theo. Tak ada yang salah dengan perasaan, apalagi yang berhubungan dengan cinta."

Theo terdiam, dia merenungi apa yang dikatakan oleh Harry.

"Hei, jangan jadikan itu sebagai beban, kalau kau terus begitu maka kau tak akan pernah tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh hatimu," hibur Harry, "Tersenyumlah, kembalilah menjadi Theo yang dulu, nikmati saja apa yang akan kau rasakan nanti," katanya lagi samabil menepuk pelan punggung Theo.

Saat itu Theo merasa dadanya sedikit lega, tawa kecil terdengar dari bibirnya.

.

#

.

Theo memasuki ruang rekreasi dengan perasaan sedikit lebih tenang, dia terkejut karena saat membuka pintu dia berpapasan dengan Draco yang mau keluar, "Lama sekali," gerutu Draco, "Kau kemanakan Harry?" tanyanya pada Theo.

"Dia ada di tepi danau," jawab Theo sambil meringis dan membiarkan pangeran Slytherin itu berlalu dengan cepat dari hadapannya.

Theo menutup ruang rekreasi di belakangnya dan melangkah masuk, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat Blaise sedang duduk bersama beberapa murid perempuan di sudut ruangan. Sebenarnya itu bukan pemandangan aneh karena selalu saja seperti itu kalau ada dia, Blaise ataupun Draco di ruang rekreasi. Murid perempuan selalu berlomba mencuri perhatian mereka. Siapa yang tak suka pada Trio Slytherin yang berwajah diatas rata-rata itu dengan kemampuan otak mereka yang tinggi?

Tapi kali ini pemandangan yang sangat biasa itu sanggup membakar hatinya, walau dia melihat Blaise tetap bersikap acuh bahkan dingin pada mereka. Theo merasa ingin sekali mengusir para lebah pengganggu itu dari samping Blaise.

Blaise menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan mendapati Theo berdiri kaku disana, sebenarnya dia ingin menghampiri pemuda itu tapi dia takut kalau Theo kembali tak nyaman dengan kehadirannya. Jadilah akhirnya Blaise hanya diam dan memandang mata Theo yang menyorot penuh luka. Saat itu Blaise sungguh menyesal, karena dalam pikirannya dia lah yang membuat mata indah itu terluka.

Theo semakin kesal karena Blaise sama sekali tak menyapanya bahkan tetap duduk dan membiarkan para gadis itu mengerubutinya. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit, dia merasa kalau Blaise hanya membohonginya saat mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Theo. Dan sikapnya yang sedikit menghindar akhir-akhir ini adalah bentuk rasa bersalah Blaise karena telah membohonginya.

Berusaha menahan emosinya yang nyaris meledak Theo memilih meninggalkan Blaise dan keluar dari ruang rekreasi itu. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan laju air matanya, dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak dan panas. Pandangannya kabur oleh air mata yang telah menggenang disana, dan dia semakin mempercepat laju langkahnya sampai dia tak melihat dan menabrak seseorang, atau dua orang , yang baru saja muncul dari belokan koridor.

"Hei, pakai matamu," seru orang yang ditabraknya dengan ketus, tak perlu melihat untuk tahu siapa orang itu. Theo berusaha menghindar dari tatapan tajam Draco.

"Theo, kau kenapa?" tanya Harry cemas yang berdiri di samping Malfoy junior itu.

Theo menggeleng masih dengan membelakangi mereka, "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya cepat.

"Tapi..."

"Jangan bertanya lagi, Harry," potong Theo sambil berlari dan meninggalkan mereka yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

.

.

Setelah berpisah dengan Harry di ujung koridor yang memisahkan asrama mereka Draco pun masuk ke dalam asramanya, saat itu tahu lah dia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Theo.

"Ternyata kau biang keladinya," desis Draco pada Blaise yang masih dikerumuni penggemarnya.

Blaise menatap heran pada sahabatnya itu, "Apa maksudmu?"

Draco berdecak, dia melangkah menuju kamarnya, "Selesaikan dulu masalahmu, air mata itu mahal harganya," jawabnya sambil berlalu.

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud Draco Blaise pun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan ruang rekreasi itu, tak peduli pada seruan kecewa penggemarnya.

.

.

Theo memandang langit yang telah berubah menjadi gelap, dia melewatkan jam makan malam karena dia tak mau bertemu dengan Blaise. Dadanya masih terasa sakit dan kesal, bagaimana mungkin Blaise tega bersikap begitu terhadapnya.

Theo terkejut saat seseorang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya, dan dia tercekat begitu melihat siapa orang tersebut, Blaise. Ya, tentu saja, hanya Blaise yang tahu kalau dia suka melamun di halaman belakang selama ini.

Theo berusaha tak mempedulikan kehadiran Blaise di sampingnya, dia terus diam walau dadanya telah ribut oleh gemuruh detak jantungnya yang terus berlari kencang. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, tak sekalipun dia menoleh pada pamuda berkulit gelap itu.

"Theo," panggil Blaise pelan.

Theo terus diam, dia tak menyahuti panggilan Blaise yang selalu mampu membuat dadanya berdebar.

"Hei, jangan diam saja," pinta Blaise yang melihat Theo tak bereaksi akan panggilannya. "Maafkan aku," katanya pelan.

"Untuk apa?" jawab Theo akhirnya.

"Untuk semuanya," kata Blaise lagi.

Theo mendengus, "Kau menyesal telah membohongiku, begitu maksudmu?" tanya Theo dengan nada dingin.

Blaise mengernyitkan keningnya, "Membohongimu? Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang membohongimu?" tanya Blaise tak mengerti.

Theo berdiri dan membelakangi pemuda itu, "Kata-katamu saat itu, kau menyesal telah mengucapkannya kan?"

Blaise ikut berdir dan mendekati Theo, "Ya," jawabnya tegas.

Hati Theo terasa teriris, begitu perih saat Blaise mengakui kebenarannya, "Kenapa kau lakukan itu kalau akhirnya kau menyesal?"

Blaise menyentuh bahu Theo dan memutarnya supaya berhadapan dengannya, "Aku menyesal, Theo. Aku menyesal karena kata-kataku saat itu telah membuatmu susah dan tak nyaman," jawab Blaise.

Mata Theo membelalak tak percaya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Blaise menatap tajam mata indah itu, "Kau berubah setelah aku mengatakan perasaanku, kau menjadi Theo yang tak ku kenal," jawabnya. "Kau terus bersikap kaku kepadaku, kau tak pernah tersenyum lagi bahkan tertawa pun kau nyaris tak melakukannya, dan aku begitu merasa bersalah padamu."

"Tapi kau menghindariku," kata Theo lagi.

"Karena aku tak ingin membuatmu terus seperti itu, aku tak ingin membuatmu tersiksa karena kata-kataku, Theo," jawab Blaise lembut.

Dada Theo berdebar halus, rasa hangat kembali mengalir disana. Dengan malu ditundukkannya kepalanya, "Maaf," bisiknya.

Blaise mengangkat wajah putih itu, "Dengarkan aku, Theo, aku tak mungkin mengatakan ini berulang kali seperti Draco yang mendadak berubah menjadi perayu jika berada di dekat Harry," katanya yang berhasil membuat Theo tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu melebihi diriku sendiri, percayalah padaku," katanya mantap sambil menatap lurus mata Theo.

Dada Theo semakin bergemuruh dengan kencang. Tak ada lagi keraguan disana, semua jawaban terlihat jelas. 'Benar kata Harry, semua jawaban ada dalam hatiku', batinnya. Theo pun tersenyum, "Aku percaya, Blaise," jawabnya tak kalah mantap.

Blaise tersenyum dengan begitu hangat, "Maukah kau menjadi milikku, Theo?" tanyanya lembut.

Saat itu dada Theo seakan dipenuhi oleh berjuta rasa bahagia yang nyaris menyeruak keluar, dia melihat kesungguhan di mata Blaise yang membuatnya yakin kalau pemuda di depannya ini akan mampu membuatnya bahagia, "Ya, Blaise, aku mau," jawabnya pelan.

Tanpa meminta ijin Blaise langsung memenjarakan bibir merah Theo dalam satu ciuman yang lembut dan hangat. Saat itu kepala Theo terasa kosong dan ringan, dengan satu kecupan saja Blaise mampu mencuri seluruh dunianya. Tubuh mereka yang merapat menciptakan rasa panas diantara belaian dinginnya angin malam. Tak ada yang bersuara, mereka tak mampu menolak nikmatnya rasa cinta yang baru saja menyatu.

'_Kalaupun ada yang memandang salah setidaknya itu bukan hatimu__'._

Masih terngiang kata-kata Harry siang tadi, 'Ya, aku tak peduli apa pandangan orang lain, karena ini adalah sesuatu yang telah dipilih sendiri oleh hatiku, olehku', tekad Theo dalam hati.

Dan kerlingan cahaya perak dari sang bulan menjadi saksi akan apa yang terjadi dalam hati dua anak manusia itu.

**End**

**A/N.**

**Jiaaaah itu si Drarry kenapa nongol terus sih, mau tebar pesona ya? *dilelepin Drarry ke kuali Sev***

**Ini BZTN pertamaku, maaf kalau masih kurang memuaskan, aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik lagi.**

**Oke, buat para Fujoshi yang merayakan FID, SEMANGAT…!**


End file.
